


Anytime Monroe

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie thinks big thoughts, Charloe 500, F/M, Owing your worst ennemy, To save or not to save? To kill or not to kill?, Too much denial for anything exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: How do we go from Charlie hell bent on killing Monroe, adamant in refusing to take him to her family, to Charlie actually bringing him to Willoughby.After Monroe saves Charlie in Pottsboro. she is stuck in a dilemma : does that mean she owes him? Does owing him outweighs her need to kill him?It becomes even more complicated when Charlie's own actions surprised her.





	Anytime Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I'm neglecting Blossom but guys, there are only a few days left before the end of the Charloe 500 fanfic event!!! 
> 
> I promise. The next chapter of Blossom is almost finished being edited.
> 
> Once more, thank you a THOUSAND times for your support, comments and kudos in all my stories. It means a lot to me. And as Lucas Scott would say : "That's what got me here!" (please don't judge it's almost 4 AM here.)
> 
> I hope you like this piece...

A sun burnt face, shadows under his eyes and a strong jawline. Unreadable eyes and lips that could spew out words that could mesmerize or damn. She couldn’t stop glancing at him. She hated him.

Charlie Matheson had a lot of loathing and rage in store for this man but she was also loyal. It made her angry with herself. She stared at his impassive face as he kept their horses on their course. A stupid mistake, one that she would never ever make again. Fuck. She had been travelling alone for a while now and this was the first time she had tripped. And who had picked her up like she was a doll and saved her? Sebastian Monroe.

Fucking Sebastian Monroe. Her gaze travelled from his closed off face to the hands holding the reigns. They were callused, rough from what she remembered. With those hands he had done terrible things : Signed stuff, ordered deaths sentences and torn her family apart. But those hands had also picked up the coil gun that had saved her life. With those hands he had killed or at least, badly wounded the men trying to rape her.

She had imagined the outcome of this trip many times. Well, once she had decided she wanted to kill Monroe, before that it was just an urge to run. The outcomes she had envisioned showed her the same man at her feet, bleeding, begging maybe? And dying. She had wondered how it would feel to see him dead. Would it finally bring peace to her soul? Would this peace last? She could still find out… She shivered. How would her world be without Sebastian Monroe in it? Maybe the darkness will finally melt away. Maybe it would magically turn her mother into the woman she had often dreamt about. Maybe Miles will stop trying to hide himself behind her mother… Maybe… Maybe it won’t change anything. Maybe?

Maybe it was a good thing she still had him around. It gave her a target for all those shadows that were choking her from the inside. Besides, now she owed him. So there won’t be any Monroe killing for now. Pity. Just for now, though.

Why was he looking at her? Could he read her thoughts. Those eyes had the uncanny ability to rake out all her hidden thoughts. She didn’t even know the guy but it was like they had known each other for so long, especially since she could also read something in those dark specks in his brilliant blue eyes.

“What’s up Mini Miles? Planning my demise again?“

“You know I almost had you in New Vegas. I didn’t miss…“ he stared at her, she could see the thoughts racing in his eyes. He didn’t know about that. But he was smart, he could figure it out.

“Wait you’re the girl Gould was talking about?“ he snickered, “thought it was something these losers came up with.“

“I didn’t miss. If those losers hadn’t gotten you you’d be dead with an arrow sticking from your head.“ She watched his face and was surprised to see amusement and even a glint of admiration.

“Well done. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree… »

“What’s that supposed to mean?“ She hissed. He shrugged :

“Just saying… from what I’d heard, thought you were a regular Matheson but it turns out that when the time came… You are really your mother.“

He knew it made her angry, he had already used that one. He was expecting some kind of reaction.

“Whatever,“ she mumbled, “you don’t know me either.“ she focused her attention on the sign on the side of the road, “Grey Haven, maybe we should stop here for supplies.“

“Right. What I’m saying…“ He stared again but she stopped him before he could say more :

“I don’t care about what you meant. Let’s just get the supplies we need so that I can take you to Miles and finally be rid of you.“ Her voice was low but she knew her words reached him. His eyes bore into hers, he opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked like a fish, a sea bass maybe? She ignored his glare as he guided to horses into the town.

“Yeah. Horses need shedding.“ He was trying to make it sound like it was his idea all along. She didn’t care to correct him.

Owing him for saving her life couldn’t erase all that he had done, indirectly perhaps, to her. She could still remain true to herself if she killed him. This was Sebastian Monroe, after all. Rules didn’t apply to him. She didn’t truly owe him… After all he had only saved her life twice and the number of times he uprooted her life was beyond that. No, she didn’t owe him. And nor did she want any heart to heart with him. The faster she could get rid of him, the faster she could get back to her family and warn them. She could still kill him and get away with it.

They were silent until they got to Grey Haven.

“It’ll be faster if you get the food and I get the horses shod.“ Of course, he thought he was in charge. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed :

“Seriously? How do I know you won’t get the hell out without me?“ She surprised even herself. She wanted him dead, didn’t she? She didn’t want to travel with him. She didn’t need his stupid presence. Didn’t need him saving her from the dark shadows that woke her up in the night. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands. Fuck! What was wrong with her?

“To go where? You still haven’t told me exactly where they are,“ was the son of a bitch smiling? His voice had a teasing tinge in it. “The way I see it. Neither of us know if the other one is going to run for the hill.“

He handed her a pouch, “here. You take this. I have the cart but you have all that I’ve managed to saved from my time in New Vegas.“

Was he serious. The pouch had landed on her open palm. He was looking intently at her, his eyes boring into hers. Show of faith? Again? What? Was he now in the running for the next president of the United States or something?

"See. I’m not just a drunk fight for a coin. I actually got good diamonds.“ She was at a loss. Sebastian Monroe was bantering with her as if they were good friends, as if they actually knew each other. They were slowing down. There was some kind of old garage turned into a smith.

“Cheer up Charlotte.“

“Sure. You cheer up Monroe. I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.“ She hopped off before he could say more. They had been travelling for a while now and would be still travelling for weeks. They were stuck with each other. She couldn’t blame him for trying to strike up some semblance of comradeship but she didn’t want to have any part in it.

She would have indulged him… If he were anyone but Sebastian Monroe. She couldn’t let herself see him as anything other than who he was : a psycho murderer who had destroyed her family.

There was a small store across the town square. She bought a good supply of dried meat, flour to make gruel and dried fruits and nuts. Her shopping was done faster than she wanted to. She was lingering in the square when two guys walked passed her :

“Telling you. Bob got Monroe in his garage. It’s him. And I’m going to get a piece of this…“

Get in line pal, she wanted to retort. She followed them at a slower pace. She had no idea what she wanted to do. Was she concerned because of the cart and the horses ? It was sure more comfortable to travel on it than on foot but she could still find her way back without horses. Why did she care!? Her supplies had been stuffed in her bag, she checked that her gun was still snuggly tucked in her waistband. She even had all his nice little savings. They were in front of the garage. The horses and the cart were waiting patiently outside. The two guys slipped inside, Charlie waited a bit before peering in.

Those two guys and another one were circling Monroe. He was bleeding from his head. One of the guys had a gun trained on him. The other two guys were just jeering and congratulating themselves on their catch of the day.

None of them were aware of Charlie. She considered her next move. She could hop on the cart and get out of this town. She could warn her mother and Miles, and Monroe would just be a thing of the past. She could just leave. Her hand went to her gun. She could leave and never look back. It was the least he deserved.

She stared at the scene in front of her. It would be the last time she would ever see Sebastian Monroe. Just thinking his name was enough for the man to look up and their gaze to connect.

Fuck.

She could leave. She should leave.

She still had time. No one else had noticed her. Maybe these idiots won’t be able to take care of him but at least she’d be gone and maybe he won’t be able to track her.

She still had time. Blue on blue : go on, leave; he was challenging her. And there was something else.  
No it wasn’t something in his gaze, it was just his tense face that brought a memory back. A hazy memory of losing her footing in that seedy bar and Monroe’s concerned face.

Fuck. It was too late to leave now, wasn’t it? Her conscience was waking up. She took the safety off her gun, and before any other thoughts could ruffle up more doubts from the depth of her mind, her gun was pressed against the head of one of the guys :

“Change of plans guys. You are going to…“ Monroe had taken advantage of her distraction to knock down the armed guy. The gun went off but it only made a hole on the wall. The other two guys backed against the wall under Charlie’s gun. She saw Monroe reach for his own gun that had been discarded on the ground.

“What are you doing?“

“If you think I’m going to let these three idiots live to tell the tale… »

“Actually, you are going to let them live.“ She aimed at him. The other guys were too scared to try anything else. These were not trained killers.

“Seriously?“

“In the cart Monroe.“ She was surprised to see him obey. She followed him out and jumped to sit by his side. As they were speeding out of town, her gun was still aimed at him. He wasn’t making any move to take it out of her hands.

In the beginning of their impromptu trip, he had make sure she remained armless. But little by little, he had let her have her gun, crossbow and knives back. And her they were.

“You can relax now Charlotte.“ He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, “if you wanted to shoot me you’d already done it.“

He was right. She didn’t want to shoot him. Instead, she had saved his life. But she couldn’t move her arm. She had saved Sebastian Monroe’s life. The enormity of what she had done made her hands shake. She was a good aim, her hands never shook. She lowered her gun slowly, latched the safety back on and dropped it on her lap, her hands folded over it.

Did she still owe him? Her eyes darted to his now very familiar scruffy face. Every day he looked less like General Monroe, more like someone else she was starting to know.

“I hate you,“ she spat out.

“I know.“

They were quiet again as the sun finished his course and dipped into the horizon. They didn’t even speak when the cart finally slowed down. He started a fire, she dug out the food she had bough. She palmed his pouch. She dropped it on his lap as he was trying to warm his hands over the flames. He looked up, a brilliant blue flash that made her flush.

“Thanks.“

She didn’t acknowledge his word. She sat down a bit further, and added some of the water she had brought from the river to the gruel she was making with the flour. While it was bubbling over the fire, she handed him the salted meat. Again, he thanked her.

She kept her jaw locked shut, her gaze in the blazing flames that fit her mood.

“You know Charlotte, that doesn’t change anything,“ his voice was low, even velvety, “you can still hate me if that’s what you need.“

Her head snapped to face him. The smug bastard.

“I don’t need anything from you.“ The fire wasn’t the only thing full of crimson swirls of heat.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, his eyes had that little spark that made her wish she had killed him or that, at least, she had left him to his predicament.

“Good for you, Charlotte.“ She gave him a dark look and took a bite of cured meat.

Her gaze went back to the fire. Where did they stand now? He had saved her life twice… He had been the reason why her dad and Danny were dead. And yet, here they were. She had saved his life.

She busied herself with the gruel. It was warm. She eat a few spoonfuls before pushing the saucepan towards him. She saw him pick it up with a nod. Her thoughts came back with a vengeance.

This was only about her owing him. It was also about the fact that they needed someone like him to win against this new threat. That was all. There was absolutely nothing else.

She saved his life because she owed him. That was all. She was taking him to Miles because they needed him for the next war that was in the distant horizon.

These thoughts helped her settled down for the night. He mumbled something about first watch. Sometimes both of them slept, sometimes he suggested they keep watch. As she was comfortably wrapped in her sleeping bed, she had to admit that it was nice to travel with someone who knew about the road. It was kind of like, well, like travelling with Miles. Only, Miles she trusted with her life and Monroe? She was to sleepy to decide. She woke up again with the same question on the tip of her tongue, she sat up and nodded to him. He settled for the night, she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

If she didn’t trust him, how did she manage to sleep so soundly? And him? Why on earth did he trust her? She had told him about the attempt she made on his life, the swimming pool and at the smith?

The thought gnawed at her, like a wild animal. Something that wouldn’t leave her alone. So, finally, she gave in : yes, yes she trusted Monroe. So what? They were travelling together. He had done his whole ‘show of faith’ thing. She wasn’t her mother. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, let the past blind her to what was needed here and now.

She glanced at him again. He looked so young in his sleep, in the pink dewy light of dawn. This is Sebastian Monroe, General Sebastian Monroe, her mind reminded her sternly. Of course she knew who he was but she also knew there was something else, someone else. And that was all she needed to believe in a fresh start.

She looked away and let the freshness of the morning wrap around her. She will never forget her loved ones but she knew that what had happened to her, to them had other ugly words to describe this loss : power, greed, collateral damage, war.

Her uncle had trained the Militia that killed her father. Her parents had ended the world killing so many people. Danny? Danny hadn’t done anything but pick up a gun and plunge head first into war. She could feel her eyes burning. It wasn’t new, right? It wasn’t fair either. It was the continuation of a very long story that started at the beginning of mankind. She could remember the lesson Aaron had given about… What was that war? Something about trenches. Kids sent to the front to fight in trenches and die there like rats. Whatever it was… It wasn’t new. It didn’t really matter what war, what year, what country. It was always the same thing.

Her gaze found Monroe’s blissful face again. Maybe this was where it could end for her. She looked away again. No, war wasn’t over for her. Those posters of her mother had made sure of it. But that other war, the one that took Charlie Matheson from her long lost home; that one, was over.

Let the dead rest in peace.

She rubbed her eyes with the top of her hands, and fingers.

“Morning,“ Monroe’s sleepy voice made her almost forget her resolve. Well, he was maybe no longer her enemy but that didn’t mean she liked him. She stood up.

“I’m going to the river.“

When she came back, what made her break into a run was the sound of fighting. She got back to the camp right on time to see a man slam against Monroe. He was going for his throat but Monroe punched him. She saw another man making for him. But this time, she didn’t hesitate. She shot him down as Monroe was snapping the neck of the other guy. He looked up breathlessly. She saw the surprise in his eyes. She lowered her gun and made her way to him.

“Thought you didn’t like to kill.“ She shrugged at his words.

“I don’t. But I’m no pacifist either.“ She went to pick her stuff, “what should we do with the bodies?“ she looked over her shoulder to Monroe who was still standing there.

Good old Charlie would have insisted they needed a burial. But the new Charlie had steel in her marrow and ice in her veins. They didn’t have a choice anymore : live or die, survive or be killed.

“Don’t know where they came from. Chances are they are part of some clan.,“ he pointed at the tattoo on one of the corpse’s face. “Better get out of here fast.“

She nodded, keeping her gaze averted from the bodies. As they climbed back on their cart, she thought about the last time they had sped away. Well, things had definitely changed. Today she hadn’t used her gun to threaten Monroe, instead she had once more saved him. This tine she owned her gesture. She had saved him.

He wasn’t Miles but it was like they were opposite sides of the same coin. Familiar but so different. Their gaze met as they left the woods. And there was that spark in his eyes, this depth that made her want to stare back. Something that made her shiver, something that it was too soon to contemplate. After all, it was only this morning that she had decided that Monroe was no longer her scourge. Something she’d have to think about another time.

“Thanks Charlotte.“ Her eyebrows rose at his words and he added “for having my back.“

The words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. Anytime Monroe. She couldn’t say it. Instead, she nodded, her eyes still in his. His eyes widened and the ghost of a smile made her look away. She finally opened her mouth to speak :

“Don’t make me regret it.“


End file.
